Tokkai-Hei 9-14328 (UP H09-14328 A) published by the Japan Patent Office in 1997 proposes a piston rod of a hydraulic shock absorber for a vehicle with a rebound cushion.
The piston rod is fixed to a piston which reciprocates in a cylinder, and protrudes axially from the cylinder. A rod guide provided at an opening of the cylinder guides the axial movement of the piston rod.
The rebound cushion is made of elastic material, fitted on the outer circumference of the piston rod, and restricts the protrusion of the piston rod at a predetermined protrusion limiting position by coming into contact with the rod guide.